


尖尾巴先生

by Lancieee



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 阿辽沙遇见了一位奇怪的先生。
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov & Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov, Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Kudos: 7





	尖尾巴先生

-  
阿辽沙在长椅上坐下时，几乎完全肯定它是空的：之所以说是几乎完全肯定，是因为他突然注意到身旁坐着一位先生，而他坐下的时候，这张椅子甚至连同公园四下里都是空荡荡的。这位先生显然已经不年轻了，但也说不上老，梳得整齐的短发间夹杂着几根银丝，最使阿辽沙注意的，是他穿了一身修士的黑袍——连他自己也有段时日不穿这身行头了。这时他发觉自己一直在盯着这位体面的先生瞧，于是连忙低下头去。

“抱歉……”他低声说着，准备站起身来。

那位修士笑了，看起来毫不介意被人盯着看，甚至还有点儿欢迎人家这么做似的。“没有道歉的必要，”他说，“在咱们之间没有必要道歉，也不必拘礼。”

他这话使阿辽沙重新坐了下来，带着点好奇再次打量这位先生的脸，很显然，他对他毫无印象，但不知怎么，他觉得这个人有点眼熟：“您是来找我的？您认识我？”

“不，不，我完全不敢说认识您……但我认识您，是的，只是您不认得我，”他说，“不是我来找您，是您自己叫我来的，阿列克塞·费奥多罗维奇。否则我万万不敢前来打扰您，因为您和伊万完全不同……。”

“您还认识伊万？”

“噢，伊万和我是老相识了！”他笑着说，“我们之间有好几年的交情，早就以‘你’相称。你们还在波列诺夫家的时候，我就注意过你们。但那时候就算是对伊万，我也只是偶尔打打招呼罢了……直到他过了二十二岁，离开了莫斯科，我才时不时在他身边露面，和他交谈……但是您，阿辽沙，请允许我这么称呼您，说实在的，我有点儿怕您，所以现在才敢来找您。”

“怕我？”阿辽沙笑了，“这又是为什么？从没有人怕过我。我希望您也不要怕我，也与我以‘你’相称，咱们之间没有必要拘礼，这是您刚才说的。”

“这样就太好啦！”修士一下子显得很感动，紧紧握住了阿辽沙的手，不知道为什么，阿辽沙觉得那双手特别冷，就像莫斯科冬夜里的风一样刺骨，但他没有挣脱，只是用力地反握了一下，“其实我早设想过来见您，抱歉，见你的这一天。我总觉得自己会远远地望你一眼，然后立马转身就跑，一路跑到大洋彼岸去。但我还是走过来，坐下了，其实真要做起来不过是一秒钟的事！不是我自夸，这确实是一种勇气，你说呢？”

“虽然我不知道我身上有什么令你胆怯，”阿辽沙柔声道，“我也不会胡乱猜测，但是能够克服这种胆怯实现目的，这确实算得上是一种值得赞扬的勇气。”

令他感到惊奇的是，这位先生似乎因为这话大受感动，泪水涌上了他不大而充满皱纹的眼眶，不合时宜地，阿辽沙想起葡萄酒从木桶眼里涌出来的样子，总之，这景象使他心里不大舒服，至少也是十分不自在。好在他很快从袍子里抽出一块方巾，低头擦了擦眼角：“你别见怪，阿辽沙，许久没人对我说过这样的好话了。也许有十亿年那么久……不提也罢，反正我也习惯了这样生活：人家做了坏事，全都往我头上推，做了好事，就把我一脚踢开，甚至无事也要向我身上吐吐唾沫。”

这话使得阿辽沙心里涌起一阵怜悯之情，几乎完全压过了刚才的不适，他甚至有些责备起自己，不该对这样一位显然可怜且谦逊有礼的修士产生不自在的感觉。“我冒昧了，”他有些不安地说，“但我该怎么称呼……？”

“我的名字，”这位修士回答，“也许你根本不想知道，也许你早就知道，不需要我来告诉你。但这也该交给你自己来判断，阿辽沙。等我们谈过了所有的话，你再来决定，要不要知道我的名字——如果那时你没有拳脚相加，将我赶走的话。”

“这是什么话？我怎么会赶你走？更何况我绝不会对你拳脚相加。”阿辽沙说。

修士对此只是回答： “你看，这就是你和伊万最大的不同：你们对待朋友的态度有天壤之别。有一回我去找伊万聊天，不过是茶余饭后的闲谈，我只是略说了说哲学……你知道，令兄最爱谈这些，哲学啦，诗歌啦，文学式的比喻啦……他竟骂我蠢货，还拿盛满了滚水的茶杯掷我，要不是我躲得快，真要砸到我脸上来。当然，我承认我谈得很蹩脚。有什么办法，我并不靠哲学吃饭嘛，不过是为了讨他开心。”

“我代二哥向你道歉，”阿辽沙诚恳地说，“不知你是什么时候去找他的？他近来病得厉害，心情不好、不爱谈话也是很可能的。”

“伊万恐怕不想要别人代他道歉吧。他要是在这儿，一定会立刻对你说：‘这人不值得你道歉，他甚至不值得你多看一眼！’然后拉着你立刻离开此地，并且警告你再也不要和我来往。都是陈词滥调。他对于我敢来见你这点，大概也感到非常震惊。给你一个忠告：你今天去见他，最好不要提起我们见面的事。这对他的病只有坏处。”修士摸了摸下巴，仿佛陷入了回忆，“我那次去找他，我想想……噢，正是你们的大哥德米特里·费奥多罗维奇受审的前一晚，他刚从斯乜尔加科夫那儿回来，那天天气不好，雪下得很大，你也许记得……他的精神状况也不好，冲我发脾气来着。我为了使他冷静下来，尽力谈了许多我们以前常谈的话题，但很奇怪，这些话以前能使他恢复如常，那天却格外使他恼怒。伊万一个劲地打哆嗦，骂我，威胁说要杀了我……当然，我没有当真。令兄说到底还是个孩子，不是吗？猜猜吧，要是我等会儿去和他说，今天我和你见了面，甚至‘相谈甚欢’，他会不会立刻从枕头底下拔出枪来打烂我不值钱的脑袋……。但是那天晚上还是我劝他给你开窗的呢，阿辽沙！我早就听到你在院子里敲他的窗框，他却只是垂着头在桌边坐着，双手堵着耳朵。要不是我劝他，恐怕那天你的脚都要在雪地里冻伤了。那样的天气，即使是一条狗也不会被关在门外呀……”

“可是……”阿辽沙慢慢地说，“我那天并没看到你……”

“当然，当然，”修士说，“你进来之前，他把我从后门赶走了。他不想让你见到我。当然，也是因为我怕你。”

说到这儿，修士咧开嘴笑了，阿辽沙突然想起那天晚上伊万所说的话：“这样的天气即使一条狗也不会被关在门外……”。他突然打了个哆嗦，就好像审判前一夜的暴风雪又在他身边刮起来了似的。

“你怎么打哆嗦了？”修士关切道，“是不是感觉冷？今年的春天是来得太晚了些。”

“不，我没事儿，”阿辽沙回以微笑，“你是修士？我也做过修士，只是遵循长老的指示回来生活……这你恐怕早就知道了，或许伊万与你闲聊时提起过。你现在哪个修道院？”

“就在那儿。”修士抬手一指。阿辽沙顺着看过去，正是公园对面那座建筑，不知为什么，在夜幕掩盖下，它看起来黑黢黢的，轮廓模糊，依稀只能分辨出白铁铸成的修道院大门的影子，“是的，我知道你做过修士，阿辽沙，我还知道你依然以修士自我要求，虽然有时也喝酒，这没什么！我对修道院的了解几乎和你一样多。许多‘苦修士’自己也喝酒。这当然不耽误他们每天夜里跪着祷告好几个钟头，酒精还让他们的膝盖关节更热乎，跪起来还更舒服呢！于是他们在心里说：‘只要有利于我履行对上帝的义务的事，上帝都不会多加责罚’。这当然是可以理解的，不是吗？”

阿辽沙只是轻轻摇了摇头。

“你不同意，这也是意料之中。我想你的意思是：可以理解，但却是不对的。可是这样的事情在修道院里并不罕见，你我心里都清楚：不止是在修道院里，处处都是如此。人们欺骗自己，侮辱职责，对自己的罪行视而不见，到头来却要求与正直的人等同的报偿。天知道，那天晚上是我劝伊万去法庭上坦白来着……‘你要去完成一项道德的壮举’……”

“伊万那天会去坦白，”阿辽沙说，“是他自己下定了决心。”

“是如此！”修士立刻承认，“你就是为了他叫我来的吧？”

阿辽沙感到有些意外，却听到自己说：“正是为了伊万。”

“阿辽沙，你我都应该对这个事实非常清楚：伊万的病正是由他自己而起，不能责怪其他任何人。我不能自己找上门去，这你知道，我们这行也是有规矩的。不由房屋的主人自愿打开的门，我是迈不进去的。就像咱们今天的情形一样，你叫了我，我才敢来赴约。”修士解释道，“你和他的不同，就在于你这儿‘门比较窄’罢了，但终归还是有门的。”他笑了，“谁能想到有一天我也能迈进窄门？有光的地方就会有影子，你就是那光，阿辽沙，你也有影子，只是比较细小，很难找寻到……但没有光的地方全是影子，就是这么个道理。”

“伊万并不是在没有光的地方。”阿辽沙说。

“你这么认为？”修士说，“我认为他还有救的时候，就是在他问你是否‘爱生活要甚于爱生活的意义’之前。在那之后，他立刻把生活抛得远远的了，就在他搭上离开本地的马车的时候……他怀疑得太多了，亲爱的小天使。他怀疑道德，怀疑生命，一切使人幸福的东西他都怀疑，他在影子里沉迷得太久，早就开始拒绝阳光了。”

阿辽沙没有答话，修士突然转过头来，一下子盯住了他。

“听说古代埃及给君王挖掘墓穴的奴隶，在地下待得久了，一旦在白天回到地面，立刻就会因为阳光太刺眼而失明，甚至双眼流出鲜血来……见到你让他痛苦，难道你不知道？”

奇怪的是，阿辽沙此时心里非常平静，连他自己都感到有些意外。他原以为听到这些话会让自己格外痛苦。但事实上，他逐渐意识到，这些话他早在心里对自己说过千百万次了。

“我知道，”他回答，“但是见不到我只会让他更痛苦。”

修士惊呼了一声，随即笑了。“多么自大！”他说，“伊万从没对你说过这话，我敢保证。”

“你就是‘他’。”阿辽沙只说，“这不是咱们第一次见面，我想起来了。”

“我就是你，”修士微笑着，“你终于想起来了，我眼巴巴地等了许久。那你记得是在哪儿吗？”

“佐西马长老走的那天，”阿辽沙轻轻回答，“在隐修所前面的小松林里。”

“对！对！”那人愉快非常，甚至拍起手来，阿辽沙只是注视着他，“但是那天咱们没有聊天，我只是把手这样搁在你的头上……当然，是为了安慰你，亲爱的小天使。伊万常常这样叫你，不是吗？别人当然觉得那天你是因为你可敬的长老去世而苦恼，但是咱们知道不仅是这样。还因为伊万，对吧？只要伊万活着，还在你身边，他就会永远在你心头埋下怀疑的种子，并且时不时给它浇浇水……那样咱们就见面啦，阿辽沙。”

而阿辽沙只是沉默着。

“我有个两全其美的办法，”修士继续道，“你把他交给我，让我把他带走。我把他带得远远的，带到一百万的四次方公里之外去，让你们永远不再见面。这样既解了他受阳光暴晒之苦，又解了你受怀疑论纠缠之苦。怎么样？卡捷琳娜也会同意的，你也知道，她一向不赞同你们见面，因为每次你们见面之后伊万都要发病。她早想带他走了。欧洲的温泉对他的身体有好处。”

阿辽沙摇了摇头，拿出怀表看了一眼。

“我该走了。”他说。

修士坐在原地没有动。

“咱们也许还会见面的。”他说。

“也许，”阿辽沙说，“但是每一次我都会和你道别。”

说着，他伸出手去，要和那位修士握手。修士愣了一下，随即大笑起来，握住了阿辽沙的手。他们的手几乎一样冷。“您和令兄伊万都是从皮到骨的‘浪漫主义者’，不用怀疑！无药可救！完全堕落！”修士饶有兴致地评价，“和撒旦握手，亏您想得出来。您也许也喜欢‘文学式的比喻’，我猜？您也喜欢‘追寻苦难’，对不？没有比您和伊万更适合做兄弟的了，‘亲爱的小天使’！”

“再见，”阿辽沙回答，“祝您一切都好。”

“再见！”修士几乎笑出了眼泪，“祝您永远有罪可受！”

阿辽沙醒过来时，一轮弯月正好升起，时间还早得很。他从长椅上站起身，正值融雪的天气，冰凉干爽的夜风吹拂着，让他感到异常平静，甚至隐隐有一丝莫名的喜悦，像是空中极淡的云丝，遮掩着闪烁的星辰。他突然立刻就想见到伊万，当然不是为了告诉他这些荒诞不经的对话。他本打算先去退伍上尉斯涅吉辽夫，因为这个时间去伊万那儿，多半会碰到卡捷琳娜。阿辽沙当然不是对她避而不见，只是她近来似乎不太欢迎他。尤其因为伊万对他的态度时好时坏，有一次曾经大发雷霆赶他出门，要求他“再也别来”，第二天却在卡捷琳娜拒绝让阿辽沙进门时亲自出来迎接，甚至拉着他的手背亲吻。从那之后，卡捷琳娜就不太同他说话，多半是因为伤了自尊。阿辽沙对她也只是低一低头，径直去里面的房间见伊万。

今天也同样如此。卡捷琳娜在给他开了门之后，只是略一点头，就回到沙发上去了。看样子她正在读书。阿辽沙垂着头，向通往卧室的过道中走去。

“阿列克塞·费奥多罗维奇。”他听到卡捷琳娜迟疑地喊他，于是停下了脚步。

“……斯涅吉辽夫上尉好吗？”她说，“我听说他的儿子最后还是去世了。”

“他很伤心，”阿辽沙坦率地回答，“只是最近好些了。他与我聊天的时候，说要送女儿回彼得堡继续读书。”

“唉！……”卡捷琳娜突然长抒了口气，似乎是被阿辽沙一如既往的诚恳打动了，终于决定冰释前嫌，“还能怎么样？我有意资助她的学费，这事还要您去说，阿辽沙。我很想去看看他们，但是……”

阿辽沙看着她。卡捷琳娜十指紧抓着那本红色绒面皮的十二开书本，双眼看着他，视线却落在他身后那扇门上。那是伊万的起居室门。他知道卡捷琳娜没有说完的话是什么意思，他甚至猜到她将要说什么，但他只是静静站在原地，等着卡捷琳娜往下说。

她使劲咬了咬嘴唇，最终道：“我想带伊万去奥地利，他得的是一种神经上的疾病，至少把他带离这个地方，也会对他有好处。我在那儿认识医生，很有名的。其实，我上个月就已经给他写了信。他在回信里说：‘越早去越好，因为精神上的病往往因为回忆而加重，留在原处等于戕害自己’……您看，这是他的信。您觉得呢？”

“伊万怎么说？”阿辽沙只是问，没有接信。

“问题就在这儿：他不同意！”卡捷琳娜皱起了眉头，“我怎么说他都不愿意，只说要留在这儿，‘死也要死在这儿’，他说。偏偏我又不能和他吵，他是病人！也许这是他的计划：用病来赎罪！我的全部希望就只有您了，阿辽沙，您去劝劝他，他听您的。”

“我会如实转告的。”阿辽沙说完，就转身进门去了。事实上，他确实有些怕面对卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜。自从米嘉走后，她变得沉稳得多，不再像原先一样容易流泪、发怒、变得歇斯底里，或许是因为那块时刻压在她神经上的重石消失了，但阿辽沙总觉得，她正时刻寻找新的石块，重新亲手搬回去，压在自己脆弱的神经上。

阿辽沙走进去，伊万正站在窗前，往外面的街道上望。

“我看见你来了，”他说话时，嘴角似乎带着一抹微笑，“我看见你今天从街的另一头来……刚才你在公园吧？没去斯涅吉辽夫家？”

但是阿辽沙没回答，他几步迈到伊万的床边，掀开枕头。那下面的东西不是一把枪，却更让他吃惊：那是一本《圣经》。还是崭新的。黑色的皮质封面连蜡油都没脱落，散发出新书特有的松脂和油印味儿。但是伊万很快走过来，把那本书夺去了。

“你这是做什么？”伊万质问道。

“请原谅，”他回答，“我做了一个梦，梦到你在枕头下面放了一把手枪……”

伊万听了这话，反而笑了起来。“因为做了个梦，就赶紧跑来核实？阿辽沙，你知道不，我有时候确实太喜欢你了，尤其是在你不像我的时候。”他转了个身，在床边坐下了，又挥挥手示意阿辽沙也坐下，“我确实买了把枪，昨天刚买，怎么会叫你梦见了？我在干草市场当铺那儿买的。但是不在枕头底下，我把它放在书房桌子里了。一把好枪啊，阿辽沙！纯羊皮的把手，握在手里特别软和，你说好笑不？枪的把手做得比椅子扶手还舒服。”

“卡捷琳娜·伊万诺夫娜知道吗？”

“为什么让她知道？这事咱们两个知道就行了。”伊万今天似乎心情不错，“我不会做蠢事，记得吗？我在酒馆里跟你说过：‘三十岁之前，我不会把这酒杯扔在地上’。不管是你还是我，离三十岁都还远着呢，阿辽沙。”

阿辽沙没回答，只是看着他。伊万也望着他，疾病让他的脸颊消瘦了，眼睛却显得格外明亮。不知为什么，阿辽沙突然觉得，他或许比他们在酒馆谈话那时更加热爱生活了，也许是两位名医的治疗起了效果，也许生命力的流逝让意义的重要性也一并流逝了，也许他只是这会儿兴致高昂，到了深夜又会拿出他的手枪仔细端详。想到伊万的手曾握过那羊皮的枪柄，阿辽沙不禁打了个寒颤。

“你冷吗，阿辽沙？”伊万说，“这本书是和枪一块儿在当铺买的。你可别觉得我买它是出于什么高尚的理由！”说着，他把那本小书狠狠丢在床上，“我一想到你在哪个瞬间觉得我可能开始接受你的上帝了，就觉得浑身难受！难道你觉得我因为受不了疾病的痛苦，开始向我早就抛弃的软弱者的信仰妥协？难道你觉得这有可能？”

“我没有那么觉得。”阿辽沙笃定地说，伊万于是平静了些。

“我相信你，因为你不说假话，”伊万把那本书捡起来，放在阿辽沙手里，“好，它现在待的地方很适合它。如果你喜欢，就把它拿走。”

阿辽沙没回答，只是把书重新放回他的枕头下面。伊万突然抓住了他的手。

“我昨天已向自己发过誓，不在你面前说假话，”伊万的呼吸很急促，阿辽沙看到他的颧骨上方涨红了，“我告诉你：我买这本书是因为它让我想起你，阿辽沙。当然，我不接受什么信仰，什么宽恕，什么拯救，永远不接受！但我把它放在枕头下面，果然梦到了你，你和‘他’在一起……这难道是可能的吗？……”

“谁？……”

阿辽沙简直分不清到底是伊万在发抖，还是自己在哆嗦。他们两个的手紧紧握在一起，一个滚烫，一个冰凉，是伊万在发烧，还是他身处冰窟？伊万不回答他的话，就好像明知他知道答案一样。

“你们在聊天，聊得还是那老一套，我都懒得复述……不过都是早就嚼完了吐掉的东西！但是我梦到你和他道别，你们甚至握了手！你和‘他’，阿辽沙，他本该见到你就逃之夭夭的，你们居然握手道别？……我一下子就醒过来，不停发抖，出了一身冷汗，简直想把枕头底下的枪摸出来，打烂自己的脑袋：因为‘他’就是我，杀了我就是杀了‘他’，因为‘他’太放肆，太狂妄，甚至能与你抗衡，我也就没救了！……但是那时我魂不守舍，把手伸到枕头下面，摸到的却是《圣经》那油乎乎的封皮……。”

“原来我把两件东西放反了，阿辽沙，一定是睡前神经错乱了。我本想把这本书放在书房抽屉里，等你下次来时送给你的。然后我就明白了，”伊万突然笑了，他颤抖的嘴角上扬起来，“梦里的‘你’就是我的理智，而‘他’是我的疯狂，如果你向他道别，就说明我是可以和我一刀两断的！你明白吗？”阿辽沙注视着伊万闪闪发光的眼睛，“你明白，我知道你明白。你早就懂得疯癫和痴症，你用你的血明白，卡拉马佐夫！但是你会与‘他’道别！体体面面地握个手，然后再也不见！……”

他们两个突然沉默了一会儿，但是彼此突然都明白了对方想说什么。伊万几乎平静了下来，不再急促地喘气，阿辽沙也不再发抖，只是紧紧握着哥哥的手指。

“我会好的，放心！不必去什么奥地利，我自己就会好的，”伊万突然又说，语气轻松了不少，却没放开他的手，“只要你常来看我，阿辽沙，然后跟我说一句话，就一句，你说了我才相信，因为你不说假话。”

“什么？”

“‘他不会再回来了’！”

“他不会再回来了，”阿辽沙坚定地说，“永远不会再回来了！”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么我写了，但是它就是不停地从我脑子里冒出来。  
> 需要更多伊万/阿辽沙文学！如果有任何想法，请一定给我评论！非常感谢！


End file.
